Consumers are increasing utilizing social platforms such as content sharing websites and applications, blogs, and social networking websites to share and discuss content on the Internet. This represents the social media phenomenon, which can now significantly impact a business's reputation, sales, and even survival. Not only do users share personal information such as their social backgrounds, their social statuses, opinions on various topics, private photographs and videos, etc., user also share other content they find on the Web. For example, this other content can include links to multimedia (e.g., images, videos, sound files, etc.) provided by a media content provider, links to other websites, links to other applications, lings to articles, links to content items available for purchase, links to advertisements, etc. This type of content sharing is highly encouraged by businesses and content providers because it provides a limitless, economical, and extremely effective mechanism to reach consumers.
In association with sharing content found online in a social setting, users generally share content that they endorse, like or otherwise find interesting or are personally invested in. In addition, users share content in social settings that they think their social peers or friends will also endorse, like, find interesting, etc. Accordingly techniques for automatically identifying and suggesting content for users to share that is both personalized to a user's preferences, and likely to be well received by the user's social peers, are highly valuable.